GaryXLucas: Masked Love
by SailorMarble14
Summary: A little love story about how Gary, The Foxy Mask bully and Lucas, The Chica Mask bully fell in love with each other. Rated T for violence and yaoi shipping.


Lucas and Gary: Masked Love

 **I wrote this story and finished it on Monday, but I never posted it on here. Why?**

 **Because I entered this story into a contest on** **Wattpad, and I wouldn't post it anywhere else till the contest was over. Well good news, the Contest is over, and I got 2nd place! Which is good since it was my FIRST story writing contest.**

 **The theme of the contest was FNAF shippings, and I decided to do a new shipping I came up with last month. It involved Gary/Foxy Mask and Lucas/Chica mask and I deicded to do this story.**

 **I hope you like it, and if you don't see it then its fine. I appricate your opinions but _please no hate._**

 **Also as of this story. In Vincent Family Drabbles, Lucas and Gary would now be in a relationship.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Dicalimer: I don't own the story.**

It was a beautiful day one weekend, and Gary, Calem, and Joey went over to Lucas's apartment. The boys knocked on the door, and Lucas's mom, Johanna answered it. She smiled but made a gesture to be quiet because Lucas fell asleep. He was watching movies and fell asleep on the couch. "He's still asleep, but you're welcome to come in." She said.

"Thank you." Gary replied. He smiled seeing Lucas asleep with a cute smile on his face. He never told anyone on this but seeing Lucas asleep made him smile. The three boys decided to watch TV, though they kept it down to not wake up Lucas, and suddenly he started dreaming. Johanna left to run errands for a bit, and she trusted the boys being by themselves, unlike their parents.

Gary looked at him and smiled. "I wonder what your dreaming buddy?" Gary asked. Suddenly the unthinkable happened. Lucas kissed Gary in his sleep. Gary sat their shocked with a blush on his face, and so did Joey and Calem. The three did know Lucas was gay, well technically bi-sexual, and Gary was shocked so he shook it off.

"I wish he could understand I don't like him." Gary said. Joey and Calem's shocked face faded as they stared at their friend in shock. The two were told from Lucas about his sexuality and was hoping Lucas didn't hear that.

However, it was too late Lucas was up and heard what Gary said. Lucas wanted to cry, but that would show that he heard it. When Lucas fully got up he gave a small glare at Gary, and ignored him the rest of the day.

This confused Gary, he didn't know why Lucas ignored him. Its not like he was up and heard it because if he were then it would be something he would regret, but he doesn't have feelings for Lucas, at least not as of now. "Lucas." Gary said.

Lucas looked at him and glared. "Lucas what's wrong?" Gary asked again. Lucas doesn't reply. "Lucas." Gary said a bit louder.

"Hey guys. I know you wanted to hang out today, but is it okay if you can come back later?" Lucas asked. Joey and Calem looked at each other.

"W-why?" Joey asked.

"I just have something to do today." Lucas said.

"Okay." Calem replied. He and Joey got up and left. Gary followed, but when he turned around he saw Lucas looking down upset. Gary then decided not to follow his friends, until he finds out what's going on with Lucas.

Gary then went up to him and said, "Okay Lucas what's going on?" He asked. Lucas didn't reply and just looked away. "Why are you so mad at me? What did I do?" Gary asked again. Like before Lucas didn't answer, and this was making Gary more upset.

"Lucas! Answer me!" Gary yelled.

"If you don't like me back then leave!" Lucas yelled back after finally saying a word to Gary. Gary was right; Lucas did hear him say 'he didn't like him that way.' Even though Gary secretly did, but he didn't want to date Lucas it felt weird, so he just shook it off.

"Of course I like you you're my friend!" Gary yelled back. "That's all I'll ever like you as a friend!" This made Lucas flinch and run to his room. Gary sighed and walked home looking down. In the back of his mind he hoped Lucas would understand, but the next morning he was wrong.

At school Lucas ignored Gary most of the day. These angered and sadden Gary. Lucas talked to Joey and Calem, who also felt bad for Gary, and when they asked Gary a question Lucas gave a glare. "If he wants to ignore me fine." Gary replied turning away.

"Gary you have to understand, Lucas." Calem stopped too take a breath. "Really likes you." He said with a smile. Gary's eyes widen and blushed. He didn't want to reveal to his friends his sexuality.

"Well he has to know I don't like him that way." Gary said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because." Gary stopped and wanted to tell his friends the truth of his sexuality, but he just couldn't. Something was stopping him from saying the words. With no reply he left the room to calm down and to get some air.

As Gary was walking he decided to talk to himself, in hopes to clear his mind. "Why is everyone making a huge deal about this? I mean Lucas is my friend, and I love." He stopped when he said that word. Love. Hearing that word made him smile and blush. His walk was interrupted when he saw a member of Jake's group, named Roy.

Gary hid and saw Roy talking to Lucas, and Lucas was enjoying his time with him. In Gary's heart he felt hurt and broken.

During lunch Lucas was non-stop talking about Roy, which made Gary more jealous and hurt, and Calem and Joey shocked and surprised. Lucas then stopped talking seeing his friends being uncomfortable about this.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucas asked. The three boys just stayed silent.

"Luke, are you sure about this?" Calem asked.

Lucas thought of it, by looking at Gary who just glared at him, but inside he was sad. Gary slowly stood up from the table and walked off.

"You know Lucas I think Gary likes you back." Joey said as he took a sip of his drink.

Lucas glared. "Did you hear what he said to me!?" Lucas yelled.

"No. But I think Gary is scared on what to say to you back." Calem explained.

Gary then sat outside looking down, trying to cry so he can let his emotions out. However, he couldn't cry he should be happy for Lucas. Gary then looked up and saw Roy with some of his friends laughing and saying nasty things about Lucas.

"In truth I don't like Lucas." Roy said, making Gary's eyes widen. "I can't wait till I get rid of this fag after school." Gary glared hearing those words coming from Roy's mouth. He knew how sensitive Lucas was, and was picked on when he was younger.

"So after school right?" A kid from Roy's group asked.

"Yes. It would be the first and last date Lucas ever went on." Roy said. Gary was shocked hearing this and ran to warn Lucas.

After school Gary explained the whole thing he heard to Lucas. "What! Are you sure?" Lucas asked. Gary nodded in reply.

"Yes you have to believe me Lucas!" Gary yelled. Lucas was unsure due to the behavior Gary was in today. Gary saw Lucas was unsure, so he said, "Look I'm sorry how I was acting towards you. Please believe me."

Suddenly Gary felt a hand grip his shoulder, he turned around and saw it was Roy. "Hey!" He yelled. "Stay away from my boy friend!" Roy yelled as he pushed Gary off.

"Gary!" Lucas yelled. He needed to go to his friend, but Roy dragged him away hurting him. Lucas was starting to be in pain from the grip.

Gary got up and saw Lucas being dragged away. "Let him go!" Gary yelled. Gary pounced on Roy and held him down, but Roy was strong and pinned Gary down. "Get off me."

Roy gave a smirk. "Guys." Roy's friends grabbed Lucas and slammed him to the ground hard, causing some tears to come from Lucas's eyes. Lucas gasped when he saw one of the bullies pull out a knife.

"You see Gary. This is how I feel about your little boyfriend. So I'll be letting you watch his final days here." Roy said.

Gary glared, he never wants any of his friends to die. Not even Lucas. "No one is going to die!" Gary yelled pushing Roy off.

"Stop standing there and kill the little fag!" Roy yelled. The bullies smirked ready to stab Lucas, but Gary beat them up. The one he pounced on.

"Lucas run!" Gary yelled holding the bully down. Lucas shook his head and ran. One of the bullies got up and took the knife from the bully Gary held down and chased after Lucas.

While this was going on Calem and Joey saw this and ran to go get help.

Gary got up and chased after the bully that had the knife, but was pinned down again, even Lucas, who was dragged towards Roy. "This is going to be fun Luke." Roy said taking the knife and walking towards Lucas. Roy lifted the knife and stabbed Lucas's arm.

Gary looked up and saw Lucas scream really loud, and even cry. He hated this he knew how sensitive Lucas was. IT angered him more when Roy and his friends were laughing at this. Roy then took another stab making Lucas cry more. Gary had enough.

"Stop it please!" Gary yelled.

"Why?" Roy asked looking at Gary being held down.

"Its not right. You're hurting him!" Gary yelled back.

"So what." Roy replied as he stabbed Lucas once more. Lucas didn't scream this time, he was out of breath to scream, and all he can do is cry.

Gary watched seeing his friend suffer, and he didn't know what to do, except one thing even though it will hurt everyone he loves, especially Lucas. "If you're so tough enough then stab me!" Gary yelled.

Everyone looked at Gary, and with a smirk on his face Roy went up to Gary. "No!" Lucas yelled. Once Roy was there Lucas kept on begging and screaming for Roy to stop.

"L-Lucas." Gary said turning to him. "I love you." And with those last words Roy stabbed him.

"GARY!" Lucas yelled seeing Gary pass out. Roy and his friends laughed seeing Gary probably dead. Lucas looked down, and started to get angry. "You." He started getting the bullies attention. "You. You MONSTERS!" He yelled.

Lucas then got off the bullies who held him down and pounced on Roy. Lucas never got violent like this before, even with Alex, Gary's little brother. The bullies try to remove Lucas from Roy, but were punched by Calem and Joey.

"Leave are friends alone!" Joey yelled. Calem grabbed Lucas and held him down.

"What are going to do, get the police on me?" Roy asked.

"That's right." Calem said as he smirked when his father along with the other police crew arrived and arrested Roy and his friends.

Lucas quickly ran to Gary's side and saw the wound on his side. "Gary! Oh my god!" He yelled. Lucas shook Gary, but no avail. "Someone help me please!" Lucas yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

Calem and Joey ran to their friends, as Lucas hugged Gary's body and cried on it. "Gary!" Joey yelled being concerned for his friend.

Lucas whipped the tears away from his eyes, and saw the knife they used to kill Gary. He knew if Gary was dead, he could join him, and he won't be alone anymore. He grabbed the knife and was ready to kill himself.

"Lucas what are you doing!" Joey and Calem yelled at the same time.

Lucas was crying now holding the knife tightly with his hands. But, before he can stab himself, he felt a pair of hands grab his preventing him from doing something this stupid. Lucas opened his eyes and saw Gary, alive.

"G-Gary." Lucas said, dropping the knife.

"L-Lucas. I-I meant what I said. I-I love you." Gary admitted.

Lucas was surprised. "Y-You do?" He asked. Gary replied by kissing Lucas on the lips. Lucas cried again and kissed Gary back.

At the hospital Lucas woke up and turned around to see Gary still asleep. Lucas smiled seeing Gary was going to be all right. Suddenly, Gary woke up and looked to see he was at the hospital. Lucas smiled and hugged Gary, with the later hugging back.

In the back of Lucas's mind he felt guilty at how he was mad at Gary, and didn't understand at first why Gary rejected his feelings. "Gary I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you." Gary replied.

"Gary, do you really truly love me?" Lucas asked.

Gary smiled and hugged him tighter. "Yes." He whispered. Lucas smiled tearing up again. To stop Lucas from crying Gary kissed him. Lucas kissed him to the point they landed back on Gary's hospital bed. Once they let go they looked into each other's eyes.

"So where a couple now?" Gary asked.

Lucas smirked and the two kissed again. Through the door of their room, Vincent, who came by after hearing the news of his son, Joey, and Calem smiled seeing the two confess their love of each other.

"So my son is in love with a boy." Vincent said looking at his son and his new lover still in a kiss.

"Yep." Joey replied smiling seeing the two together.

Calem then looked up at Vincent. "You don't mind do you?" He asked, worried that Vincent wouldn't accept his son being gay.

Vincent saw the expression and smiled. "No because if my son is happy then I'm happy." He said. Joey and Calem smiled as they saw their two best friends let go of the kiss and smile at each other.


End file.
